You really can't blame me
by cay-z
Summary: A weird fic one sided JonaxCagalli Hope you like it in Jona's POV


TT

…

I know… she's at it again…

Another fic without finishing the others…

TT

Unfortunately for me and you, our computer got rebooted and everything, and do I mean everything, I got deleted…

Terrible…

Truly terrible…

The only written fics I was able to salvage were the two written in paper…

Two one shots that I will be posting now for you to read :P

Sorry for the inconvenience though…

Especially those who wanted me to update my stories…

Truly Sorry!

* * *

_"**You Really Can't Blame Me…"**_

Summary: One-sided Jona x Cagalli fic :P, the true reason why he wanted to marry her…

Many of Orb's citizens see me as a scoundrel, a manipulative son of a bitch.

They see me as someone who takes advantage of every opportunity I take.

I'm someone who only wanted to marry to gain more power.

But they're wrong.

All of them are.

They're nothing but judgmental idiots who knows nothing about me.

All they see is this awful villain without much interest for others.

I bet that the one who is reading is much like those condemnatory fools.

Well then, I better tell more about me just to show you that you really can't blame me…

My name is Jona Roma Seiran.

I am the only son of Unato Roma Seiran.

I'm a natural, even with my unusual violet hair.

There was no way I could be one of those coordinators.

My father was, and still is, an important man of Orb. He is respected and trusted by many of the politicians.

Honestly, I never wanted the life of one.

I used to hate my father, always busy with work, not even being there for some important marks of my life.

However, my point of view changed.

It was the time when my father was given honorary invitation to his boss' daughter's seventh birthday party.

And it being a children's party, he brought me along.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

That was the first time I laid eyes on her.

I remember that that was the first time I fell in love with her beautiful golden locks. Her amber eyes were full of emotions even as a little girl, not yet troubled with the upbringing of a whole country.

On that day, she wore a green dress with puffy sleeves and a big white ribbon on her hair.

Her hair was longer then. It reached her waist.

She had her smile, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

It was sweet and certainly heart warming.

Yup. You would've been so dense not to guess who that little girl was.

My father was one of the late Chief Representative's (Uzumi Nara Athha's) councilmen.

So obviously, the little girl would be no other than Princess Cagalli Yula Attha.

As you can see, I've met her years before she even laid eyes on the green-eyed bastard.

ahem

That party changed my life forever.

Even at a very young age, I knew what I wanted.

And I wanted to marry her.

The most beautiful angel.

The lioness of Orb.

During her party, we went off quite well.

I was even able to impress her when I successfully pinned the tail on the donkey!

I gave her my present, a teddy bear, which she hugged all through out the party.

At that time, I thought she'd fall in love with me too.

But we were so young then.

A week after her party, I begged my father to invite her to our house for a play date.

He agreed but he had to ask her father first.

Fortunately, he agreed and even brought her personally to our home.

I wanted to impress him so I acted like the young gentleman I am.

I was successful in doing so, since he smiled at me like he would a future son-in-law.

My mother loved the princess instantly.

She, as you would say it, approved of her. And it wasn't because she was just a princess.

We played lots of games on that play date.

And since the princess enjoyed it so much, she begged her father to come to our house more often, and even invite me to their home.

So our play dates became as frequent as the sun rising and setting.

After a few months, I decided that what I wanted was what I should be getting.

Hence I proposed to her.

We were at the palace's garden that time.

I was pushing her on the swing her bodyguard oh so graciously hung for us.

I stopped her and leaned on her back, my chin resting on her soft hair.

I remember her asking me if there was a problem in her little voice that trickled like honey.

I told her there was no problem.

That the only problem was I wanted something that I may not get.

I remember her amber eyes staring at me.

Full of concern.

And I told her.

I told her in these exact words: I want to marry you, princess.

She just stared at me.

Like I was someone she barely knew.

And then she asked me what that meant.

She was a delicate child back then.

She barely knew what marriage was.

I explained it to her.

That marriage meant wanting to take care of someone.

She told me that I was already taking good care of her and she was taking care of me too.

That marriage meant wanting to call someone their own.

She told me that we were already each other's friends.

And that marriage meant being more than just friends.

And she told me that we were more than friends since we were best of friends.

…

I know.

Childish.

But she told me something that made me smile.

"Then I'm glad to be married to you, Yunna!"

Her exact words.

Words that bore through my memory.

Never to be erased.

Seems like everything would have turned out all right.

I planned to ask her the same question some day.

When she's older, wiser, and knows what marriage really is.

And I want her to agree, to say the words she told me.

But times change.

And they change drastically.

During the first war, her rebellious side showed.

She turned out to be a pretty tough fighter.

A girl with strong beliefs.

And I grew to love her more.

I actually helped her get on the shuttle to Heliopolis.

Without her or my father knowing, of course.

I learned that she met a guy there.

It didn't bother me at first since she said she barely knew him.

But he forced her into a shelter so he was left to go to the other shelter on the opposite side of the colony.

So I thought he'd be more or less dead.

I helped her reach the dessert, and got her contacts with the Dessert Dawn.

Here's were my real problems started.

She met another guy, Afhmed.

This time, they got to know each other.

They became close.

I suspected the guy liked her.

I just hoped she'd still be a bit childish not to notice.

Humea granted my prayers.

She didn't notice the boy's affections until he died in one of the dessert tiger's attacks.

She also met the guy from Heliopolis again.

His name is Kira Yamato.

But they treated each other more of like siblings rather than having a relationship.

And as it turns out, they were siblings.

Then she joined the Arch Angel, with Kisaka.

And that's when she met him.

Her skygrasper got shot down in one of their missions.

I don't really know what happened there, all I know is that they met.

They met and she had second thoughts.

When she finally came back to Orb, I thought I'd better make my move.

Why?

Because she seemed to be smitten with the blue-haired coordinator she just met for the first time.

So I proposed to my father and her father the idea of a fixed marriage.

Gullible guys?

Yes.

They agreed and we were betrothed.

However, she didn't like the idea.

She now frowns at me.

She rarely smiles at me.

She started to hate me.

I talked to her about it and she told me that she would've wanted the decision to be all hers, not arranged.

I, however, laughed it off.

In my mind, I kept repeating the fact that she met a coordinator far superior than me.

She could fall easily.

I changed.

I wanted her and there was no way I'd give her up.

That's when I acted like a power hungry bastard.

I was afraid.

She could realize that all this time she had no feelings for me.

Maybe if I end up with more power, she'd forget about him.

Even if he was far more superior than me.

Unfortunately for me, they ended up getting closer.

After the war, he became her personal bodyguard.

Just seeing them together made my blood boil.

I loved her first.

I know more things about her.

Her father entrusted her to me, not to him.

He was supposed to be nothing in her life.

He ended up being everything.

I hated him.

Unfortunately for me, her brother, Kira, preferred him over me.

But unfortunately for him, he was a coordinator and was once one of Zaft's elite.

He had responsibility.

He was also the son of the former chairman.

His father was one of the leaders of the war.

He took responsibility of the actions those rouge coordinators did, just because they took his father's name.

He left her in her time of need.

He left her in her time of vulnerability.

He left her with just a ring and a promise.

He never assured her that he'd come back.

He left her with hope.

That I'm praying would be empty.

That's when I took my chance.

I decided to marry her when he was gone.

That's where I'll be going later on.

I don't care whether they'd call me a power hungry asshole.

All I care about is marrying her.

I want her.

There was no way he'd get her from me.

I admit his far superior than me, but when I'm married to her, he can never have her.

She's mine.

She was mine first and she will always be.

Even if he is a far superior being, she will be mine.

Mine forever.

No one can really blame me for doing this.

If you want to blame someone, blame it on the feelings I have, for the princess that I love.

**_The End._**

* * *

And that's that.

A one shot to act like a bridge just so I can get my bearings for my other fics.

Please read and review…

Just tell me what you think….please….

Please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please oh please


End file.
